


Blindman's Bluff

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Disguise, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus encounters a surprisingly confident Patil twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindman's Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Halloween 2015](hp-halloween.livejournal.com)

The Party was in full flow before he caught sight of her. Flaming torches caused the golden thread woven through her plait to shine brightly as she sauntered towards him.

"Interesting costume," she said, looking over the cheap suit, the red-tinted sunglasses and the blindman's cane. "I have no idea what you're supposed to be."

Seamus just smiled toothily at her. He didn't have to ask who she was supposed to be. The skirt was just a little too short and the blouse was slightly too tight to be a genuine Hogwarts uniform. Her top buttons were undone and the red and gold striped tie was tied far too loosely to restrict his viewing pleasure.

She smiled back and her hand darted out to seize his.

"You want to come with me?"

They batted away the cobwebs, some fake, some not, as they retreated into the shadowy depths of the party. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. He pushed her up against the wall.

"Oh Seamus!" She moaned as he nibbled at her neck.

"Oh, Padma," He replied.

She stiffened and then relaxed.

"You knew it was me!" She blushed.

"Every second."

**Author's Note:**

> Seamus' costume, if you didn't get it is Matt Murdock aka Marvel's Daredevil


End file.
